fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Valtome
Valtome (バルテロメ Baruterome) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the duke of Culbert and a high-ranking member of the Begnion Senate during the events of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Profile Senator Valtome is given command of the Begnion Central Army in the stead of General Zelgius sometime after the beginning of the war between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance by order of the Begnion Senate. At this time, Apostle Sanaki and Prime Minister Sephiran have already been dethroned and imprisoned, respectively, and are powerless to halt this action. In Chapter 3-8, he sends his soldiers, led by General Septimus, after the Laguz Alliance in the Kauku Caves, which turns into a failure. In Chapter 3-9, when the army learns that the Laguz Alliance made it to Gallia, Valtome had the Begnion Central Army go through Crimea. When they were told they were not allowed, Valtome takes this as a sign of treason, and has the army ransack Crimea as they go, like common bandits. This forced the Crimean Royal Knights to take action, forcing Valtome to make a meeting with Queen Elincia, after which the Begnion Central Army is given unopposed advance to the Crimea-Gallia border and to capture the forts near it. In Chapter 3-10, when the Laguz Alliance and the Begnion Central Army were to fight on the border, Elincia steps in and announces that Crimea would not stand for this war, and throws down her sword to pronounce her statement. General Skrimir of Gallia complies with her, and orders his forces to withdraw. In addition, General Zelgius, Levail, and most of the Begnion Army also withdraw, with Zelgius stating that it is considered cowardly to fight an unarmed foe. Valtome, however, understands this as weakness, and orders the army to attack regardless. His soldiers are easily defeated by the combined efforts of the Crimean Royal Knights, the Greil Mercenaries, and the remaining Alliance soldiers on the battlefield. Later, Valtome labels Zelgius as a traitor and sentences him to be executed, while planning to cover it up by spreading a lie about how Zelgius fell in battle after taking out numerous laguz. However, Sanaki appears at the Begnion camp and reveals the senate's corruption, including how she had been opposed to the war from the very beginning. Valtome then counters with a rumor that Sanaki was actually a false Apostle, that she and Sephiran were plotting to take over Begnion, and that the Senate were the righteous ones in this conflict. Before he can say anymore, an angry Zelgius grabs him by the throat and threatens to kill him if he says another insult about Sephiran. It is unknown what happened to Valtome after this, though he most likely ran back to Sienne to inform Vice-Minister Lekain of these events. When Ashera's Judgement turned most of Tellius to stone, Valtome leads the Disciples of Order to attack the Hawk Army, commanded by Elincia and Tibarn, as they travel near Lake Semper in the east. He fights to avenge himself on both Elincia and Zelgius (who was not present, although Valtome insisted otherwise) for how they had undermined him before. He is killed during that battle, still cursing Zelgius with his last words. Personality Valtome is vain, greedy, and arrogant, believing himself - and by extension, the Begnion Senate - to be flawless, infallible, and the rightful rulers of anything they desire. He demands total, unfliching obedience from anybody he views as his inferiors, even from foreign rulers. He makes no attempt to hide his utter disrespect for others, insulting both their intelligence and their broader worth in colorful detail and in a very patronizing, condescending mannner, treating others as if being obedient servants of the Senate is for their own good. He has a strange reoccurring laugh, transcribed as 'uwee hee hee!', and he claims to be 'divinity itself' upon engaging party members in battle. He was, however, shown to be a coward when he runs from the combined forces of the Greil Mercenaries and the Crimean Royal Knights. He bears an effeminate appearance, with his earrings, makeup, and the style of his hair. Valtome has a peculiar, antagonistic obsession with Zelgius, which only grows more intense as the war continues. He sees Zelgius as rigid and pompous, and keeps trying to surprise him and poke holes in his stoic demeanor. After the incident with Elincia laying down her sword and the humiliation of his forces being defeated, he becomes particularly obsessed with finding and punishing Zelgius, refusing to believe that he was not hiding in Elincia and Tibarn's ranks. In-Game Boss Stats Biorhythm Strategy Valtome has fair stats when he appears, but can be easily defeated by any well-trained units, especially Tibarn. Just ensure that your units are kept safe from his droppable Valaura tome's range, especially Pelleas. Quotes Battle Conversations *Default Valtome: Uwee hee hee! Uwee hee hee! I have always known that only I, Valtome, possessed the grace and beauty to be chosen by the goddess! How wonderful to finally be recognized for my excellence! If only that insufferable Zelgius could see me now! I am divinity! Uwee hee hee! *Vs. Elincia Valtome: Ah, there you are, Queen of Hayseeds! I look forward to scraping you off my immaculate nails! Uwee hee hee hee! Elincia: Lord Valtome, I desire no battle with you. Withdraw your troops immediately. If you do so, no more lives will be lost. Valtome:'' Uwee hee...uwee hee hee... Are you touched as well as homely? I offer YOU the chance to surrender! But you, Elincia, I will only forgive if you beg. And crawl. And lick the sole of my left boot. '''Elincia:' I'm sorry that you feel that way. If that's how it has to be, may the goddess have mercy on you, Valtome. *Vs. Tibarn Valtome: Zelgius... Where is Zelgius?! Do you think you can hide him? That man...must be...uwee hee hee...punished! Tibarn: Sorry to disappoint you, but Zelgius is my prey. There's no chance I'm passing him on to the likes of you. *Vs. Reyson Valtome: Oh, how quaint...a bird. Do you seek to defeat me? Haven't you herons learned it's not safe to play with senators? Uwee hee hee! Beg for my mercy! Reyson: Mercy will be done when you and your fellows are gone from this world. *Vs. Ranulf Valtome: The so-called queen... Where is that brazen little hussy? Bring her before me! Now! Right away! Immediately! Ranulf: Are you the best Ashera could do? This really is the end of the world. *Vs. Pelleas Valtome: You are no soldier! Who are you, boy? Pelleas: I... I am Pelleas, King of Daein. Valtome: Oh, how precious! I was hoping that I'd meet the simpering moron who signed the blood pact with Lekain... How funny! Uwee hee hee! Pelleas: Y-you will regret this! *Vs. Kieran Valtome: Ah, a Crimean soldier, yes? Ugh! That queen of yours has no style! What ridiculous armor! You go out in that? Kieran: I will brook no insult to my queen or my armor! You face Kieran, second commander of the Royal Knights...and your doom! Death Quote Trivia *Despite the fact that Valtome's map sprite portrays him as refraining from donning a bishop's mitre, his battle model suggests otherwise. Gallery File:FE10 Bishop (Valtome).png|Valtome's battle model as a Bishop in Radiant Dawn. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc